Degrees In Impatience
by Wayine
Summary: 720 words of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto on a bridge  and Kakashi in a tree .


_Degrees in Impatience _

"It's so _hot_," Sakura groaned. She leaned heavily against the sturdy red railing of the bridge, fanning herself with a sticky hand. She flicked her eyes toward Sasuke, who happened to be sitting beside her, cross-legged and in a meditation of sorts. There was no reaction from him. The cicada's uproar turned up a notch before ebbing away. The water was still and unaffected by gravity or the winds.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she began, not sure what else to say. His eyes remained trained on the inside of his lids. The heated metal of the railing scorched through her _qi pao_. The warmth pressed in from all sides, coming up from below, shining down from above, and radiating from the inside out. A trickle of sweat weaved down her neck. She was glad that she had the _hitai-ate_ to sweep her hair back from her forehead. A minute or so went by, with no movement save for harsh rays of the noon-sun pounding down upon the land.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura tried again. Still, she could not think of anything to finish her sentence with. Was it always this hard to talk to Sasuke? Or was her verbal ability impaired because of the heat? The speaking of his name faded away into the heavy air, with no one to hear but him and her. Sasuke leaned his head back, lips closed in a tight line and shoulders relaxed. A wispy white cloud floated serenely in the harshly beautiful blue sky. Sakura gave up on making conversation and focused instead on not fainting from the intense pressure of the heat.

Sasuke looked unbothered. Using the opportunity of his closed eyes, Sakura drank Sasuke's features in greedily. It was rare that he looked so at peace, not strategizing for their group on missions or fighting with Naruto, nor glaring at anything that came his way. He was simply content, and his body relaxed in accordance. Sakura loved him out of admiration. His life relation's were slaughtered all on one night, yet he did not hunch over with their screams bending his back. His mind may have been purged with vengeful thoughts, but he was still... pure. _He was still pure_. And this was something that never horrified a bird. She decided to look over all his faults, those being overshadowed by his strength and perseverance.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN," a voice belted, startling the summer from its silence. Sasuke snapped to attention. Sakura watched as his head tilted up in search of the voice. She followed his gaze to an orange clad figure meandering to their position on the bridge. Naruto had his hands clasped behind his blonde hair, and his stride was both confident and lazy. His blue eyes glittered with a strange depth even from a few metres away.

"Sakura-chan," He spoke at a normal volume once he was in range. "Have you and ya know" Naruto grunted in Sasuke's direction rather than uttering his name, "seen Kakashi-sensei stop by yet?" Sakura shook her head no, not eager to disturb the tranquility of a half minute ago.

"Izzat so..." Naruto's brow crumpled in annoyance, his bottom lip sticking out angrily.

"Che. Lazy-ass," he muttered to no one in particular. He slumped forward and kicked at the railing, whining to himself about the existence of porn especially in the hands of their irresponsible _sensei_. Sakura huffed and flopped to the ground, at the same level as Sasuke. She was just getting comfortable on the hard wooden planks of the bridge when Sasuke stood up fluidly in one solid motion.

"Oi, you," Naruto stuck his chin out in acknowledgement of Sasuke, "Where's Kakashi?"

Sasuke rolled his shoulders once backwards and once forwards. He then proceeded to... not say anything. Typical Sasuke-kun. This was an indentifying trait of the _Immovable Sasuke Mountain_. This also, despite being an indentifying trait of the _Immovable Sasuke Mountain,_ was a big unspoken challenge for Naruto's _Manly Pride_. When Naruto's _Manly Pride_ collided with the immovability of the _Immovable Sasuke Mountain_, a fight was bound to break out.

Soon, we find Team 7 in a situation not strange at all. Sasuke and Naruto, brawling in the air and on the ground. Sakura, sighing to herself and wishing she could do something about them. And, Kakashi-sensei... off reading porn in a tree.


End file.
